fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Stays in the Picture/Transcript
(Episode starts with Bud sweeping the floor. Camera flashes inside the tank. Bud looks at the tank wondering what that flash was coming from) Photographer: Smile for the camera! No, no like, like you mean it. Bea: You guys, I am so nervous! Oscar: Me too, check out the pit stains on my tux. Milo: What? It's just school picture day! I mean we do this one every year. Bea: I know but this time it's different Milo. This time, it's high school. (Bea whips her hair on Milo and Milo rubs his cheek) Bea: Most people don't realize what a big deal this is. (Starts combing Milo's hair) This could be the most important day of my life. Milo: (Licks his tongue and makes his hair back to normal) No, you said going to the Brittany Troutface concert was the most important day of your life. (Bea tries to comb Oscar's hair, but couldn't get the comb out) Bea: That was like 12 hours ago Milo. Imagine this, 5 years from now You're on your way to see my latest Blockbuster, but there, up on the screen. Bea: (reads the screen) Pre-Show Movie Trivia! Who's picture is this? And Boom! There it is! The high school yearbook photo. Clamantha: All right, who's next? Moving along! (Scabbo sits down) Photographer: Smile! (Scabbo sits there, not smiling at all) Photographer: Good, good. (Camera flashes) Clamantha: Come on, lets see those pearly whites people! (Spits out a pearl) (Jumbo Shrimp takes his picture, but he slept) (Shellsea takes her picture, but she put on lipstick at the wrong time) (Jocktopus takes his picture, but he was strangling fishes) (A shrimp takes his picture, but almost got eaten by a eel) (Koi takes her picture, but she's so big her lip only shown) (Albert takes his picture, but his head was transparent) Milo: Bea you're right. If this is how I'm gonna be remembered, then I'm gonna give this baby my A-Gay! Milo: Cannonball! (Jumps to his seat) (puts on a hook in his head, then got in pain) Bea: (Pushes Oscar forward) You go next Oscar, I'm not ready. Clamantha: Love the new do Oscar. You look beautiful! Oscar: It's not a new do, my hair just grabs on the comb and doesn't let go. Clamantha: I can be your comb! Oscar: Can I get some help with this please? Photographer: (Gets scissors and cut off the comb, and a piece of his hair) Smile! (Oscar smiles nervously, and the light shined off his braces) Photographer: Next! Bea: I'm ready for my closeup! Photographer: Okay now smile and say... Bea: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Can I just have a moment to prepare myself? I have a, there's a checklist! (Bea goes over it) Bea Let's see, ta, ta, ta. Tooth Check! (Oscar comes and wipes her teeth) Roll On! (Oscar gets roll on and puts it on her arms) Hairspray! (Oscar gets hairspray and accidentally sprays it on himself) Oscar: (Coughs) Why? '' '''Bea': Let's rock this out! (Rubs the hairspray cloud on her hair and does a pose, but then sneezes) (Camera flashes) (Bea looks at her picture and screams like crazy) Oscar: Uh oh! She's losing it again Milo. Milo: Is she bro, is she? (Bea screams like she's is losing it) Oscar: Yes. Clamantha: Ha, ha, ha, ha! (Spits out Bea's photo in the stack) Bea: Clamantha, you can't use that picture in the yearbook. Clamantha: Yeah I can, I'm the yearbook editor! Bea: Give me the photo! (Starts running towards the photo stack, but Milo and Oscar stop her) No, no I have to look cute! Clamantha: Aw, you'll get used to it Bea. After all, this picture will follow you forever, forever, forever, forever. (Milo hits Clamantha in the head so she could stop) Clamantha: See you in the yearbook pages! Ha, ha, ha! Oscar: It's okay Bea. I look gross in all sorts of pictures. Bea: I am not, gonna let the yearbook, ruin my life. And that means I am staying after the last bell to destroy, that, picture! (Bell rings) Clamantha: Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, I'm a teenage clam! (Milo peers out of the trash can) Milo: Psssst! The ost-kay, is earclay! Oscar: Earclay. Uhh, sick. Bea: Thanks for helping me guys. Clamantha must be keeping the photo's in her locker. Can you two keep a lookout while I check? Milo: Oh! Here, blow one out the hinges with this grow-dino! Bea: Really? Milo: Sure! (Milo hands Bea the grow-dino) Bea: Fire in the hole! (puts the grow-dino through the hinges) Mr. Baldwin: Hey! What are you kids doing out here after the last bell? Bea: (chuckles) Nothing! Oscar'': Uh, my locker was stuck. '''Milo: (inside the trash can) Trash cans don't really talk. (Grow Dino grows large and breaks the door of Clamantha's locker out) Mr. Baldwin: Works for me. Bea: (looks at Clamantha's locker) Oh, my, gosh! You guys have to see this! (Clamanha's locker has pictures of Oscar everywhere) Milo: Woah! It's a horror show! Clamantha's totally obsessed with Oscar! Oscar: (whimpers) I, w-wait a second, why is it a horror show whenever a girls into me? Bea: No, no, no. It's not like that Oscar. It's just, the whole shrine thing. Oscar: Sheesh, I don't know. Is it so weird to have a shrine dedicate into someone you like? Bea: If it's like this one, then yes. (Oscar looks at his shrine dedicate to Bea in his locker and quickly closes it) Bea: Okay, there are only pictures of you in her locker. So she must be keeping the yearbook photos in the yearbook office. Clamantha: School day is over, but my work has just begun! Ha, ha, ha! (Clamantha enters the yearbook office) Bea: Oh great! (sarcastically chuckles) That's great! Now we have to wait until she comes out. Headphone Joe: Without a doubt. She ain't never coming out, of that room! She's locked in her own little world. You migh as well give up. Give up! Bea: Wonderful! Now she's never coming out! Milo: Thank you Headphone Joe! Headphone Joe: She ain't never coming out, never coming out, never coming out, of that room! Oscar: Well, if Clamantha never comes out, statiscally speaking, we'll never get your yearbook picture back. Bea: Hmmmmm. (thinks of an idea) I think I might know how to get her out of here. Oscar: I don't know guys. Why can't Milo do it? Bea: Look, we just need for you to cause a distraction for a few minutes, so we can go in and grab the picture. Oscar Yeah but, it's Clamantha! Bea: Come on Oscar! I'll get you free passes to my first movie. Oscar: (thinks for a second) Bring the pain! (Oscar knocks on the Yearbook Office door so Clamatha could come out) (Oscar looks back at Milo and Bea and they give him a thumbs up) Clamantha: Wow! If it isn't my big hunk of sashimi. Oscar: Uhh, hey Clamantha. I think I saw something shiny down in te library area. Wanna check it out?? Clamantha: Would I! (pushes Oscar and they both head for the library) (Bea and Milo comes out and enters the yearbook office) Milo: (starts doing karate moves outside the door) Bea: Milo! Milo: Oh right, right! The mission! (Goes inside the office with Bea) Milo: All right. Let's just grab the pictures and get ou- Hey, uh, this is the yearbook office isn't it? Clamantha Voice: Good evening Clamantha. Welcome back to the yearbook club. '' Please input 5-digit passcode. '' Bea: Ugh! Clamantha! Milo: Bea, don't you worry girl. Ain't no door ever been able to stop the Fins of Fury! (Milo starts karate chopping his way to the door) Milo: Yeah? You think you tough Clamantha door? (karate chops) Ya mad doggin' me door?! Ya mad doggin' ME?! Well now you called down the.... (Milo gasps for exhaustion) ...Pinwheel of Pain! (Milo karate spins to the door, but fails to open it) Milo: Did you see that?! The door just sucker punched me! Bea: Milo, hand me your phone. Milo: Good thinking! Call the Swat Team! Bea: I'm callng Oscar!(starts calling him) Oscar: Hello? Bea: Hey Oscar! Oscar: What? Bea? Bea: We have got a situation, Oscar. Oscar: You've got a situation! I think I'm on a date with Clamantha. Bea: You're on a date with Clamantha? Milo: Way to go bro! Theres somebody for eveybody! Bea: Um, thats on you Oscar. I just wanted a distraction. Oscar: I know, but things are spiraling out of control. Clamantha: On the phone, not the table. You're such a rebel. Bea: Can you ask her what her computor password is? Oscar: Um, hey Clamantha, can I ask you something? Clamantha: Anything you want, dream-hottie. But first you gotta tell me how pretty I am. Oscar: (whimpers) Bea: (on the phone) Oscar! Oscar: You guys owe me big! Oscar: (sobbing) It's my name! The password is my name! (Bea types the password in and the door opens) Clamantha Voice: Password approved. Welcome to the yearbook club. Bea: (looks around the yearbook club) Woah! Milo: Awesome! Milo: Look, Bea! Jackpot! (points to the stacks of yearbook photos across the room) Last one there's a tuna! Bea: (Notices the pearl booby traps) Pearls! (Pearls fly across the room, almost hitting Milo) Milo: Oh! Pearls! Ahhhhhhh! (Milo runs across the room, trying to dodge the pearls, but a pearl hits him on his cheek, another on his mouth, another on his tummy, another on his back, another on his head, and another on his face) Bea: (sighs) Milo! (Bea grabs Milo) Hang on! '' ''(Hooks appear in the ceiling where Milo and Bea are) Bea: Ugh! You have got to be kidding me Clamantha! (They manage to get through the hooks) Clamantha Voice: Engaging laser grid. Milo: Lasers! Ohh, that's cool! (Lasers almost are finished engaging and is almost to the ground) Milo: Okay. Not cool, not cool. (Milo and Bea finally get through the lasers) Milo: Nice! Thanks for saving my butt Bea! (Bea screams, only seeing Milo's underwear) '' '''Milo': (looks at his bottom and screams) ''Okay, so uh, that part, that doesn't leave this room. '''Bea': (gasps) These, are the yearbook photos Milo! It's gotta be in here. Somewhere...(gasps) This is it! Ugh. Just, don't scream. (Bea shows Milo her photo) Milo: (starts laughing) That's the picture?! Bea: I know, it's awful Milo. You don't hve to rub it in. Milo: No, I'm not laughing at you, it's just, that's a regualar picture! It's not bad at all! Bea: Yeah but, look! I have fish lips! And my eyes, are too far apart. And see that little thingy there? What is that thing? Milo: Bea, you're beautiful! Bea-utiful. It's part of your name! Bea: But, I don't look like a movie star. Milo: Bea, you just snuck into a yearbook office, saved me from pearls and lasers flying all over the place, all just to get that picture which is P.S: To-tal-ly Awesome! With a termination like that, there's nothing hat's gonna stop it. Bea: Milo, (starts crying) Milo: Aw Bea. I wasn't trying to be mean. Bea: (hugs Milo) Shut up Milo! Category:Transcripts